Quilts are multi-layered coverlets having top and bottom layers of fabric with a layer of insulating material in between. Traditional patchwork quilts are constructed so that the top layer of fabric contains a multiplicity of pieces sewn together in an ornamental design. The construction of these patchwork quilts is known to be extremely time consuming as the various sections are cut, pieced and sewn together. The completed quilt, however, can be a stunning testament to its maker's skill, so that a well-crafted quilt is valued as much for its artistic appeal as for its utilitarian features.
One disadvantage known in the art of patchwork quiltmaking is the enormous investment of time which is required to fashion each quilt. Traditional quiltmaking methods generally favor the construction of a number of "blocks" comprised of a plurality of smaller pieces. The blocks are typically square, but other shapes are known. Once the individual blocks have been made they are joined together to form the top layer of the finished quilt. The number of blocks in a finished quilt typically varies from about 10 to more than 100, with each block being comprised of many smaller pieces. Because the small pieces are traditionally sewn together piece-by-piece ("pieced" together) to form the individual blocks, a great number of stitches are required and even a simple design may take many weeks to construct.
In an effort to reduce the amount of time required to make a patchwork quilt, several improvements in the traditional methodology have been developed. For example, the use of an automatic sewing machine to piece the cloth into blocks and the blocks into a quilt was an early "improvement" in the art. Additionally, methods whereby long strips of fabric are sewn together to form a new fabric, which is then cut apart to form sections of a quilt block are known. None of the known methods, however, provides a significant time savings by actually reducing the number of stitches required for any particular pattern or the number of pieces required to be pieced.
A need therefore exists for a method of making a patchwork quilt which appears to be comprised of a large number of individually sewn together pieces, but which does not require the traditional investment of time. The present invention addresses this need.